The Page Who Wasn't
by Paige Fan
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP Alanna was lucky that Jonathon never decided to give her away. But what if he had decide that he should? What would have happened to Alanna and her destiny? Please give it a try. On a break.
1. Default Chapter

A/N hey guys, this is my first Tamora Pierce fic, I hope it's ok. Be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character (maybe some later). Just the story.

_"Alanna.__ It's a pretty name," he said thoughtfully. "Thom. Maude. Coram. Who else knows?"_

_"George, and his mother."_

_"_You _trusted _George_?"_

_"He can be trusted!" she said hotly. "Besides – I needed help once, and I knew he'd never give me away. He's my friend, Jon."_

_"You called me 'Jon'."_

_"You saved my life, back there."_

_"You saved mine. We wouldn't have made it without each other. I knew I was right to take you."_

_She lay silent for a while, listening to the sounds in the night. At last she gathered her courage._

"What are you going to do about me?" Alanna questioned. Jon looked at her sharply. When he saw she wasn't going to attack him he relaxed.

"I don't know," he replied, rubbing his nose thoughtfully. "As the Prince it's my duty to tell someone."

Alanna nodded silently. If she felt upset she didn't show it. "I suppose we'll have to tell Duke Gareth," she suggested. Jon nodded.

"I won't tell him until we get back to the palace," Jon decided. "It would only make the trip home more – uncomfortable." Alanna could do nothing but accept this small kindness.

"Thank you, Highness," she murmured. Jon looked at her and gripped her arm warmly.

"I'm sorry Alan – Alanna. If it weren't that I'm the Prince, you know I'd never dream of turning you in."

Alanna blinked back tears as she looked at her friend and prince.

"I know," she whispered. "I understand, Highness."

"Come on." Jon rose and stretched. "It's a fair hike back to Persopolis and I'd rather get it over with."

--------------------------------

Jon avoided Alanna for the rest of the trip. Alanna knew why: for one thing Jon didn't know how to treat her when they were around all the others. For another, Alanna knew he felt guilty about having to give her away. Alanna understood why he had to do this, but it didn't stop her from feeling bitter. All her hard work had come to nothing and all because her prince was too noble to let it pass.

When the others questioned her about Jon's odd behaviour Alanna only shrugged.

"Are you two fighting about the Black City?" Raoul wanted to know. "Because you know we all agree it did you a favour. People will think twice about the small, skinny page that can defeat demons."

"It's not that," Alanna protested. She shrugged again. "Maybe he thinks insanity is catching," she joked. Her big friends laughed and left the subject alone, for which Alanna was grateful. They would find out the truth soon enough and Alanna wanted to keep their trust and respect for a little while longer.

------------------------------

When they returned to the palace Alanna went straight to her rooms, finally able to cry. She sobbed out all her anger and frustration until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Here now, what's this?" asked a kindly voice. Alanna sat up to find Coram peering at her worriedly. "It's over Coram," Alanna whispered. "We're done."

"What d'ye mean?" Coram asked. Alanna told him the whole story. Coram listened, an odd expression on his face. "I see," he said. "When are ye plannin' to tell His Grace?"

"Tonight," Alanna answered tiredly. Coram nodded.

"Where are we goin' t'go then?" he asked her.

"We?" Alanna looked startled. "You don't mean they'll throw you out as well as me? But that's not fair. _You_ didn't do anything wrong!"

"I knew about ye," Coram answered quietly. "And I didn't inform His Grace. That's what I did wrong."

"I'm sorry," Alanna said, looking down at her hands. "I never meant this to happen." A kind hand patted her on the shoulder.

"I know, lass," Coram said. Alanna looked up. His eyes were kind. "Ye were only doin' what ye thought t'was right." He rose. "I'd best be packin' our things."

--------------------------------

Alanna skipped dinner. She couldn't face her friends for the last time, knowing they would hate her when the truth was revealed in a short while. She wasn't hungry anyway; she couldn't have eaten even if she'd wanted to. Shortly after the eighth hour was called a knock sounded on her door. Jonathon stood there.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Alanna took a last look around her room and at Coram before nodding. Together, they went to meet the Duke.

A/N So guys, I need to know what you think. Is this worth continuing or not? Please review, cos I need to know!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for the awesome reviews guys! I was expecting maybe one that said 'uh huh, maybe you should continue, I don't know.' I was completely overwhelmed with the response. You inspired me to write the next chapter and get it up quickly!**

**Disclaimer: As before, I own nothing you recognize, which is probably a lot.**

Alanna was sweating by the time they reached Duke Gareth's office. She did her best not to show it but she knew Jonathon could tell she was scared. Jonathon went to knock on the door and then turned to her.

"I'll tell him," he said. "My uncle will be less likely to get angry if I do the talking." Alanna nodded.

"Jonathon," she said. "Say – say goodbye to everyone for me." He nodded, and then knocked on his uncle's door.

"Come in," called the voice inside. Alanna clenched her fists. This was it. She took a deep breath and followed her prince into the room.

Duke Gareth looked up, looking surprised. He stood and bowed to his nephew and then asked them to take a seat. Alana remained standing and when Jonathon saw this he did the same.

"Uncle," he began. "We have come to tell you something." The Duke nodded and Jon continued. "When Alan and I went to the Black City…"

Alanna felt suddenly impatient. Jonathon was being diplomatic, which meant that he would talk for a while before actually telling the Duke. Alanna felt now that she would rather have it over with.

"Highness," she interrupted. "If you don't mind, I think I would rather tell His Grace myself." Jonathon, looking surprised, nodded. "Your Grace," Alanna began. "I have lied to you." When Alanna saw the Duke eyebrows knit together she became still more nervous, but she pressed on. "In fact, I have lied to not only once, but many times. I feel awful about this but I had to. You see, Your Grace, I'm a girl."

Duke Gareth jumped to his feet. "What was that, Page Alan?" he thundered. Alanna looked at the floor beneath her feet.

"Your Grace, my name is Alanna and I come from Trebond. My twin brother and I switched places, so that he could go to the convent to learn to be a sorcerer and I could come to the palace to learn to be a knight. I can't say that I regret what I did, because becoming a knight has always been my dream, but I wish I hadn't had to lie to you." Alanna glanced up; the Duke was staring at her, his face pink with rage.

"Who knows about this?" he roared. Alanna ducked her head again.

"Coram," she answered. "But don't blame him; I made him keep me a secret. And – and,"

"And I knew," Jonathon said, speaking for the first time since Alanna had picked up the tale. "I found out at the Black City."

Duke Gareth collapsed into his chair. When he spoke his tone was icy.

"Alan – Alanna, you will leave court with your manservant. If you ever come back it will be as a lady, looking for a husband. If that happens, do not expect a warm welcome." Alanna could only nod. "Go," the Duke ordered. "I expect you gone by sundown tomorrow."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Alanna whispered before she slipped out of the door. Jonathon did not follow; perhaps he had stayed behind to calm his uncle.

Alanna made her way back to her room alone. She met no one on the way, for which she counted herself fortunate. She could not deal with people just then.

"Well lass?" Coram asked as she entered her room.

"We're leaving," Alanna answered quietly. "Now."

"Now?" Alanna's burly friend was plainly surprised. "He ordered you to leave right this minute?" Alanna shook her head, feeling tears stirring in her eyes as she did so.

"He gave us until sundown tomorrow, but I can't face them, Coram. We have to go."

"Very well." With a groan Coram picked up their belongings and opened the door for his mistress. "T' the stables?"

"Yes. And Coram? If we meet anyone on the way, say that we're having a cleanout alright?' Coram nodded.

"Aye lass. I'll see that no one finds out from us."

A quick word to Stefan had Moonlight saddled and a guard lured away from a gate to let Alanna through unnoticed. Alanna took a last look back at the palace as they rode away. She knew she would never see it again.

"Well lass, back to Trebond?" Coram asked kindly as they rode towards the city. Alanna pulled her horse up short.

"Not me. You are."

"Mistress?" With a sigh Alanna explained herself.

"You're going back to Trebond. I don't know where I'm going; I'll find somewhere to stay and then I'll travel."

"But lass, ye can't stay by yerself. I'll accompany ye through the city and then we'll go home."

"No," Alanna said firmly. "Go home, Coram." The burly man didn't move.

"Lass -,"

"I gave you an order Coram," Alanna shouted. Now _go_!" Coram looked at her for a minute and then clucked to his horse, trotting towards the edge of the city. He looked back on once to see Alanna staring after him, tears dripping down her face.

Alanna watched him go. Now that Coram was out of sight she half wished she hadn't sent him away. Life would be very lonely without him. Making a decision, Alanna turned east, towards the Dancing Dove. She needed to see a friendly face. George knew her secret and didn't hate her. That was all Alanna needed. Also, George didn't yet know what had happened. Alanna needed to spend time with her friend without worrying about what had happened.

Entering the Dancing Dove Alanna found Marek.

"To Page Alan," he toasted her, in slurred speech. Alanna gave him a forced grin; she was in no mood to joke tonight.

"Where's George," Alanna asked him. "Is he here?" The thief nodded and pointed a long finger above the roof. Alanna thanked the man and hurried from the room.

Alanna found her friend in his bedroom upstairs.

"I've been waitin' for you," he said, the minute she entered. When Alanna looked at his face her heart sank.

"You know what happened," she whispered. George nodded.

"Aye. Word travels fast around here." Seeing the look on her face he continued, "There now lass. Don't blame yourself for what couldn't have been prevented."

Alanna looked at the floor. "It's all come to nothing," she said softly. Raising miserable eyes to her friends she wailed, "George, what am I going to do?"

If George thought a helpless wail was strange coming from Alanna he knew better than to say so. Instead he sat her down.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "But I do know that you're welcome to make your home here with me for as long as you want, Alanna the Royal Page."

It was a favourite nickname of his but now Alanna felt as though it was mocking her. She stood up.

"I need no one to make a home with, George Cooper," she snapped.

"Indeed?" George's eyes were thoughtful. "What are you plannin' on doin' then?"

"I'll ride," Alanna snapped, not caring how weak her sentence sounded. I'll – I'll travel until I find people who don't care that I'm a girl! I'll…"

"Easy lass," George said, guiding her back into her chair. "I didn't mean to tease." Alanna sat back down resentfully. "But I mean what I said. You're welcome here anytime. All you have to do is ask."

-----------------------------------

Alanna lay wide awake, her eyes staring into the darkness. She had decided to stay with George for the night; not having anywhere else to go.

The room George had given her was comfortable, but Alanna couldn't sleep. She was wondering what she was going to do next. She couldn't spend all her life living on the hospitality of George, but no one else would take the disgraced page who had turned out to be a lying girl.

With a sigh, Alanna dressed and saddled Moonlight. She rode silently, without looking where she was going. She knew Moonlight would look after her. At last she stopped, coming to a dark forest of which Alanna knew nothing about. Realizing she must be hours away from Corus, Alanna grew a little worried. She didn't know the way home and the forest could be pretty lonesome if someone attacked her.

Alanna scratched her nose and looked around suspiciously. Daybreak was beginning to dawn – surely she hadn't been gone that long? – And she could make out Corus, a blur in the distance. Alanna sneezed and looked back at the forest. She gasped in shock. A hooded person was coming out of the forest towards her.

**A/N 3 guesses who it is! You can probably figure it out. Anyway, hope you liked the second chapter and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alanna yelped and felt for the knife she had hidden in her belt. Fumbling for it, she realised that the belt she wanted was lying on her bed back at the Dancing Dove. Cursing, Alanna swung herself up onto Moonlight. It wasn't in her nature to run but if this person attacked, run Alanna would. She would also have the advantage of being mounted while her attacker was on the ground.

Moonlight was prancing, picking up on her mistress's fear. Alanna steadied her with a cool hand and waited as the person approached.

"Don't be afraid, my daughter," The person said. She reached Alanna and pulled off her hood. "There is no need to fear."

Alanna couldn't speak. She stared at the woman, who was the most beautiful woman Alanna had ever seen. Her voice was cool and melodic and – somewhat familiar. Alanna searched through her memory, wondering where she could have heard it before.

"Who are you?" Alanna wanted to know, finding her voice at last. The woman smiled.

"Won't you come down to the ground?" she asked. "It will ease our talk." Alanna couldn't have disobeyed if she wanted to. She dismounted from Moonlight and took a hesitant step towards the woman, wondering what she could possibly have to talk to Alanna about. She didn't even know her.

"My daughter, you are hurting. Your departure from the Palace has hurt you more than you will tell even your friend, George Cooper. You also hide from him that you worry about your future, when you know he would only want to help you."

Alanna could only gape at the woman. It was true that her dismissal from Duke Gareth stung badly, but she didn't want to talk about it. After all, it was entirely her fault. It was also true that she was worried – no, terrified – about her future. She refused to tell George however, knowing that he would try to offer help and kindness and those things weren't what Alanna could deal with right now. She half wished he would fight her; that way Alanna would have some idea of what she was doing.

Bringing her mind back to the immediate issue she asked, "How do you know so much about me?" The woman smiled again and Alanna tried to peer at her inconspicuously. She squinted, the knowledge just out of reach.

"I know a lot about you, Alanna," the woman said. Suddenly Alanna's eyes widened. She remembered the voice and with that came the knowledge. Alanna licked suddenly dry lips.

"Are – are you the Mother Goddess?"

The woman nodded and Alanna fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry," she said, her face to the ground. "I meant no disrespect…"

"I know you didn't," the Goddess replied. "Rise, we must continue our talk."

Alanna rose.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked cautiously.

"My daughter, we need to talk about your destiny."

"My – destiny?"

"Yes, my dear. You have a destiny, a powerful one."

"I do?" Alanna was confused. "Was my being found out part of it then?"

"No. However, we have made a different path for you. You will be needed."

"Why me?" Alanna asked as respectfully as she could. "I'm nothing special."

"You will see." The Goddess began to fade, plainly she meant to leave. "I will see you again, Alanna the Lioness."

The Lioness? Alanna didn't know what that meant but she assumed she would find out. As the Goddess faded completely from sight her voice filled the air around her.

"A parting gift," it said, before vanishing. Alanna looked around. A tiny black kitten ran up to her mewing. Alanna picked it up, wondering why the Goddess would have given her a kitten. She looked at it suspiciously.

"You're not a god are you?" she asked it. The kitten mewed, asking for food. Alanna laughed and placed it on Moonlight's saddle. "We'd best be getting home," she said aloud. "George will be wondering where we are."

-------------------------------------

George met her as she walked back into the Dancing Dove.

"Where have you been?" he asked quietly, making sure none of the men around could hear her. "I've been worried."

"I just went for a ride," Alanna said, keeping her tone lighthearted. "You know you don't have to worry about me, anyway." She gave him a playful shove and turned for the stairs, yawning. "Don't wake me before supper," she told George. "I'm exhausted." Carrying her kitten, Alanna made her way to her room and got into bed.

She lay awake for a while, thinking about her friends at the palace and wondering what their reactions would be. She knew that they would be shocked and disgusted, as would be the other occupants of the palace. Alanna couldn't even begin to image what King Roald must have thought, nor did she want to.

Doubtless her father would have heard. He would be furious. And would this affect Thom? Would he have to give up sorcery because of this? Alanna sighed.

"I never meant to cause so much trouble," she murmured, already half asleep.

_Of course you didn't,_ her new kitten purred. _Trouble just finds you._ Alanna nodded in agreement and fell asleep.

A/N I know this chapter was very like the book but I had to include the Goddess and as if I'd leave out Faithful! Anyway, hope you liked the new chapter and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Alanna awoke later than night. Her kitten had gone and Alanna was alone. Biting back a yell at the cold air that enveloped her when she stepped out of bed – it was coming up to winter after all – Alanna left her room and went downstairs.

The Dancing Dove was alive with music, talk and games of dice. George sat on his 'throne', watching his court. Alanna made her way over to him, to see her new kitten sitting on his lap. The moment the kitten saw her he jumped off George and ran to Alanna. Settling himself on her shoulder he meowed.

_That George Cooper of yours has good taste. He likes cats. You have a good choice in friends._

George, not knowing what was being said about him, reached out to pat the cat.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Faithful," Alanna replied, without thinking about it. She was startled, where had that come from? She shook her head when she realised George was talking.

"Nice name. So, are you goin' to tell me where you went this morning?"

"I just went for a ride," she answered, as carefree as she could. "Nothing special. Why?" George looked shrewdly at her.

"Yer tellin' me you went for a ride to nowhere special and came back with a talking cat? Why don't you tell me the truth lass?"

"You understand him too?" Alanna questioned. "I thought I was going mad." The thief chuckled.

"I understand when he wishes me t'understand. I've no notion of what he said to you just now."

Sighing, Alanna gave in. "And She gave me Faithful as a parting gift," she finished up. George was looking at her in awe.

"The Mother Goddess came to you?" he asked. He shook his head. "Lass, you're not going to have an easy life," he told her. "As my mother would say: a hard path to walk."

Alanna was uncomfortable. "I don't know why she chose me," she said. "I wish she hadn't really. Maybe I should have gone to the convent after all and learnt to be a lady."

"Page Alan, a lady?" George chuckled again, back to his old self. "Now that I can't see."

-------------------------------------

Days passed and Alanna grew used to her new routine. She would rise at dawn like normal and practice wrestling with George for an hour or more. Once she had finished that she would practice drills with Lightening. Page she may not be, but didn't mean she wouldn't have to defend herself from strangers on the road.

As the days turned into weeks Alanna grew uncomfortable. She had had no word from anyone. The King had sent no one looking for her with a writ of arrest. Even her old friends hadn't come down to visit George in the weeks since Alanna had left court.

Instead of comforting Alanna, it only made her worried. Why had she seen nothing from the palace? At last, three weeks after her arrival, a letter came from her father. It was brief.

_Alanna,_

_I am greatly angered at the news Coram brought to me: that he has been serving you as a page instead of your brother. He tells me you swapped places and Thom is now at the City of the Gods. He will be permitted to stay there. You, however, will leave Corus immediately. I have sent word to the Convent and they expect you in fifteen days._

_You father, Lord Alan of Trebond_

Alanna stared at the paper, swallowing a lump in her throat. So this was what her great plans had come to. It was back to being a lady.

_At least Thom is doing what he wants to do,_ she thought. _One of us can be happy at least. _

George took the letter from her, read it, and put a big hand on her shoulder.

"I'll accompany you to the convent," he told her. She looked at him, startled.

"But you need to stay here and rule your court," she began.

"They can rule themselves for a while," George replied. "Anyhow, I'd like to see somewhere outside of Corus afore I turn old and grey."

Alanna had to smile. In truth she had been worried about the long journey by herself and it was a relief to know George would be with her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------

The night before she and George left she sat in her room with Faithful, saying goodbye – or trying to. The cat refused to stay behind.

"The Convent won't let cats in with the girls," she protested over again.

_Then we'll find some way around it,_ The cat replied. _You always do._

Alanna was interrupted from telling Faithful firmly that he could _not _come by George coming in.

"I thought you might want some company," he told her. He glanced at the cat. "Other than Faithful." The cat mewed at him and left the room. Alanna smiled.

"I'm nervous," she confessed. "All those other girls will think I'm stupid for not knowing the basics, or worse, they'll know who I am and hate me." George shook his head.

"A lot of girls want to be warriors when they're young," he remarked. "There's some who'll hate you, there's no denying that, but there are others who'll respect you for following your dreams."

When Alanna looked skeptical George patted her on the shoulder.

"Get some sleep lass," the thief said. "Tomorrow, we ride for the convent."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the long update.**** By the way, the Daughter's name is pronounced Pat – Ree – Zah. **

Alanna and George arrived at the convent ten days later. The journey had been a good one; George had entertained her and there had been no mishaps or attacks. Alanna had enjoyed herself but now she pulled Moonlight up short, worry washing over her as she gazed at the grey building in front of her.

"Lass," George said, stopping. Alanna shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said quickly. "Let's keep going." About to nudge her horse into action, Alanna felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"If you wanted to give up and run I'd be happy to hide you for the time bein'," the thief said. Knowing he was joking, Alanna laughed and felt her courage return. They moved on.

As they rode through the Convent Yards they saw various groups of girls: ten-year-olds learning to walk properly, twelve-year-olds learning to courtesy and older girls learning to accept flowers from a gentleman.

As they rode into the stable, a Daughter came to greet them. She stared disapprovingly at Alanna, who realised that she was not riding the traditional side-saddle. Alanna blushed a deep red and quickly dismounted from her horse.

"You are Lady Alanna of Trebond?" The Daughter asked. Alanna nodded and, quickly remembering her manners, added, "Yes, My Lady." The Daughter looked her over before turning to George.

"We thank you for accompanying our newest student to us," she said. "I think it best you leave now."

George bowed to the Daughter and turned. He gripped Alanna's shoulder with a big hand.

"Good luck," he said. "Remember, you're not alone. You have Faithful -,"

Faithful, hearing his name, put his head out of the saddle bag he had been traveling in. After finding the cat sneaking into her belongings time after time, Alanna had given in and Faithful had traveled with her to the convent.

"Excuse me," the Daughter's voice interrupted. "I'm sorry but we do not allow animals here." Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she looked at Faithful, who was climbing to his favourite position on Alanna's shoulder. "We find that it – er – interrupts the girls' studies.

Trying to look as though this information meant little to her, Alanna picked up the yowling Faithful and handed him to George. The cat, safe in George's arms, continued to hiss insults at the Daughter that Alanna hadn't realised Faithful knew. Thanking the Gods the Daughter couldn't understand what the cat was saying, Alanna gave Faithful a pat, and George a last hug.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

"Make sure you write," George instructed. "I'll take good care of Faithful." George bowed to the Daughter again and mounted his horse. "I'll see you soon, I'm sure," George said to Alanna.

"How are you sure?" Alanna asked, clinging onto any comfort she had left.

"I couldn't stay away too long," George said, winking. Then he was gone.

The Daughter turned to Alanna.

"I am Daughter Patrizah," she said. "Come. I'll show you to your room."

Alanna followed her up a long staircase and into a corridor dotted with doors.

"These are the bedrooms for the young ladies of your age," The Daughter informed her. "There is a common room at the end of the hallway in which you can spend time with the other girls." She unlocked a door on the right and opened it, handing Alanna the key. "A maid will be up in a minute to run you a bath. When you've finished please ring the bell and a maid will escort you to my office. I'd like you to wear a dress if possible." Daughter Patrizah turned to leave, and then turned again. "Lady Alanna, there are male staff here. If you are ever found with a male in your room you will be thrown out. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lady," Alanna answered, wondering why the Daughter was saying this. It was obvious she didn't like Alanna, for what reason Alanna didn't know. Shaking her head, she entered her room.

After rinsing the roads dirt, Alanna surveyed her room. It was small and basic, holding only a bed, a closet and a mirror. Looking into it, Alanna saw Page Alan looking back at her and felt a small stab. She had no idea what people at the Palace thought of her. She hadn't heard anything at all.

Alanna was still dressed as a boy, in breeches and a shirt. Sighing, she dug through her belongings fro her only dress. She would have to visit the dressmaker tomorrow and order some more.

Alanna tugged on the dress and pulled her shoulder-length hair up, hoping she looked respectful enough. Glancing around, she saw the bell and then hesitated. Alan the Page was not someone who required people to escort him places. He was unafraid and independent. Alanna drew courage from him and stepped out of her room.

Then she stepped back in again. A crowd of girls were heading her way, talking softly and walking straight. Feeling intimidated, Alanna hid back in her room. Sighing, she reached for the bell.

The maid took her to a small room on the bottom floor. She knocked three times on the door and then said to Alanna, "You wait out here, Milady. She'll call y'in when she's ready for you."

Alanna nodded and thanked the maid, who left. She stood alone in the silent corridor, her hands twisting nervously. She wasn't used to this sort of situation. The times she had been called into an office, she had been treated like a boy. Alanna didn't know how to act when she was being a girl.

A solitary girl heading up the stairs stopped to look at her. She was tall and slim, with pert nose, full red lips and bright-green eyes. She looked a little older than Alanna, maybe fifteen or so.

"Who are you?" The girl wanted to know. Her tone was bossy and aloof and Alanna felt irritation prick at her.

"Alanna of Trebond," she replied, as pleasantly as she could.

"Oh," the girl said, in a tone that indicated she didn't think very much of this. "So _you're_ the one who pretended to be a boy for three years." The girl smirked as she looked Alanna over. "I must confess, I see plainly how you could have gotten away with it. You do have a sort of – _masculine look_."

Alanna fought to keep her temper down.

"I did have a rather easy time of it," Alanna said dryly. "It would have been much harder for you, I'm sure. Then again, you look the sort that would try to get any man who didn't agree with you into bed. Maybe you could try Duke Gareth?"

The girl's sneer transformed her from being beautiful to ugly.

"Is that what you did? Or perhaps you were busy bedding Prince Jonathon? I hear you two were quite close."

Alanna temper snapped. She could handle insults for herself, but for the girl to insult her friend was more that she could take. Alanna's fists came up.

"You want to say that again?"

"I don't fight," the girl snapped.

"Then maybe you're going to have to learn." Alanna leapt for the girl. She rammed herself into the girl's chest, causing her to fall to the floor. Alanna was reminded of the day she first arrived at the Palace and met Ralon, except this time there were no witnesses and no Princes to save her. She was brought back to reality when the girl let out a yell.

The door opened behind them, revealing the Daughter.

"Lady Alanna!" She shrieked. "_What_ do you think you're doing?" Alanna stood up, as did the girl she had been fighting. "Lady Delia," Daughter Patrizah said, turning to the girl. "I don't know what Lady Alanna was doing, but I assure you she will not do it again. You may go."

Lady Delia shot a triumphant smirk at Alanna and left. Alanna followed Daughter Patrizah, who was plainly furious, into her office.

"Lady Alanna," she began, in tones of forced calm. "I understand that you have a somewhat different background than most of our girls but at our convent _you do not fight the other girls_. This behaviour is unacceptable. If I catch you fighting again you'll find yourself back at Trebond before you can blink." Alanna swallowed.

"I understand, My Lady," she answered. "I apologise." Daughter Patrizah sighed and composed herself.

"The girls will be at supper," she said. "You will join the other thirteen year olds for meals, free time and written lessons. In the practical lesson, such as walking and mounting horses gracefully, you will join the youngest of our girls, the ten year olds." Alanna felt her face burn with humiliation. "I will take you to the dining room and introduce you to the girls."

Alanna followed the Daughter to a large room on the same floor. The sounds of chatter and plates clinking came from it. Alanna licked her lips. She was _hungry_.

Opening the doors, the Daughter walked in. Immediately chatter stopped and all the girls in the room stood up.

"Ladies," Daughter Patrizah said. "I would like to introduce our newest student to you: Lady Alanna of Trebond."

A hundred eyes were suddenly fixed on Alanna. She went red.

"I will leave you to your meal," the Daughter said, leaving again.

The girls sat down again, all staring at Alanna. There was silence in the room, not one girl spoke. Alanna looked back at them all, panic rising. What was she supposed to do?

**A/N so, what did you think? As school is starting soon I won't be able to update much for a while so I made a longer chapter than normal. Don't expect much because I'll be busy, I've decided I'll do well this year. Sorry about that, I hope I'll be able to update sometime soon! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N really sorry for the long update.**

Duke Roger of Conte paced his bedchambers, thinking hard. His plans were changing yet again.

Roger thought back over the past year. He had sent the sweating sickness to Tortall in order to kill the prince. Roger had succeeded in killing many others but his cousin had survived, thanks to the help of the then Page Alan, who had since turned out to be nothing more that a lying girl. At the time Roger had believed that Sir Myles of Olau had directed the boy, with Page Alan a mere passage for the magic that had flowed into Jonathon and cured him from the sickness. Roger had cursed the boy but resolved to try again.

Roger had then used his magical charm to persuade Jonathon to face the Ysandir. He knew that his untrained cousin was no match for the deadly spirits. However, Page Alan had gone with the Prince and both children had arrived back unscathed yet again. Roger had been furious until an idea occurred to him.

It seemed to Roger that he had aiming entirely too low. He had only been trying for the Totallen throne. Now, he had a different idea, one far more mighty than the last.

Roger smiled to himself. Oh yes, his plans were mighty. And there was no way they could go wrong.

"She doesn't _look_ like a knight," someone said. Then, in more hushed tones, the voice added, "I don't know how she got away with it. Maybe she was bribing them." Alanna looked around, trying to find the speaker. She had already been nervous, and now she was angry. Why did everyone think she wasn't good enough to be a knight? Her fists clenched. She knew exactly how this would be settled at the palace, but she couldn't fight anymore of the girls or she'd be back at Trebond with a furious father to keep her company.

"Be quiet, Katriona," another voice said from the same table as the speaker. "Can't you see she's nervous already?" The girl now talking stood up. "Lady Alanna. Come and sit over here."

Alanna gratefully moved toward the girl, thankful that someone didn't seem to hate her. The girls sitting at the table moved up to let Alanna sit down. Immediately servants rushed to Alanna with cutlery and food and set her a place as the girls around began to talk amongst themselves. Steaming hot food was placed before her and suddenly Alanna felt as though she had never been so hungry in her life. She picked up a knife and food and began to dig in.

"Uh…" The girl next to her began. Alanna stopped eating to look at her. "Sorry, it's just that…"

"You're using the wrong knife and fork," Katriona said bluntly. Alanna looked down and blushed hotly.

"Oh, I didn't know," Alanna said, putting them down. She gazed at the row of cutlery sitting in front of her.

"You want that pair," said the girl next to her, pointing at the last ones. "My name's Brianna by the way. Sorry about Katriona. She says what she thinks."

"The Daughter's are always trying to stop me," Katriona put in. "They say I'll never get a husband."

Alanna forced a smile. She felt terrible. There were so many things that she didn't know. The girls all knew proper table manners, proper speaking and how to behave in many situations. They took many things for granted. How was she ever going to catch up?

After the meal Katriona, who was turning out to be quite friendly, took her up to the dressmaker to order the clothes. She left Alanna there, telling her to come to the common room when she had been fitted. Alanna wriggled uncomfortably as the dressmaker took her measurements. _I wish this part was over,_ she thought crossly. As soon as she was fitted she hurried from the room, heading along the passageway to where her common room was. In such a hurry, Alanna wasn't looking where she was going and was surprised when a shadow fell across her. She looked up to find Lady Delia and two other girls in front of her, all smirking.

"Well, well," Lady Delia said, her tone sickly sweet. "What do we have here?"

**A/N hey guys, I am truly sorry for this chapter. I hated it but I wanted to get something up. I'm kind of stuck, I don't really know what I'm doing here, so if anyone has any ideas please feel free to give them to me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
